Kaikaina Grif
Private Kaikaina Grif, also known as Sister, is the younger sibling of Dexter Grif. She is a Blue Team member who is color blind and has a lack of intelligence, a factor many of the main cast have noticed. After the events of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Sister was the only Blue left at Blood Gulch and was later, allegedly, killed by Lopez. Overview After Grif was drafted, his sister signed up into the military and was later stationed at Blood Gulch, where she reunited with her brother. However, because she is color blind, Sister unintentionally believed that the Red team was the Blue team, the team she was actually assigned to. The characters mainly refer to her as 'Sister', which comes from the fact that she's Grif's younger sister and her real name was never mentioned on screen. According to a DVD commentary, Sister's character was originally concepted as a sweet, but naive, hometown girl. However after the casting of Rebecca Frasier as her voice actor, who displayed a willingness to say every level of vulgarity possible, Sister's character was rewritten to be a 'loud slut'. Role in Plot Arrival at Blood Gulch .]] Sister arrives in Episode 78 as the one tapping inside the Pelican that crashed landed on Private Donut. However, she doesn't make a physical appearance until Episode 81. She states that command sent her to replace the missing man on their team due to their dead leader so the Reds conclude that Sarge must be 'dead' (despite the fact he was standing right next to them) because command could never make mistakes. The Reds hold a funeral to say their last words, during which Sister clearly shows her dislike of "old people", then bury Sarge alive. After burying Sarge, Simmons assumes leadership and during an argument over his control. Simmons and Grif then inadvertently find out that Sister had actually signed up for Blue Team (and was supposed to replace Captain Butch Flowers) but being colorblind mistook Red Team, being unable to distinguish between Red and Blue. Grif consequently sends her over to the Blue Team in Episode 85, and in the following episode the Blues give her an orientation, but are interrupted by Tex firing on them. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks. In Episodes 88 and 89, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the consequences of having two girls on the team. Later, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier and Tucker is left bewildered at the fact that Doc convinced her to remove her clothes. In Tucker Knows Best, Sister is ordered to go to the caves with Doc and Junior. Unfortunately, when they arrive, the 3 are captured by an Omega infected Butch Flowers and a Green Alien, who in turn take Junior, leaving only Sister and Doc. Together, the two discover computers in the caves, in which Sister hopes to get on Myspace with them. They assist Church above ground and soon manage to make it above ground themselves, running into Lopez along the way. However, Tex escapes with Junior and the Blues return to base. Legacy As of Reconstruction: Chapter 2, Sister was the only Blue in Blood Gulch, since the others have transferred out, possibly because of Command not knowing of her existence there. It seems that she has been using the empty base to host endless raves that few people attend. This clearly has had some impact on her cognition, as she mistook Washington for a policeman and thought that the Freelancer program was, "the band we had last night." In Relocated: Part Three, Lopez told the Red Team that he killed Sister, though Grif refused to believe this is so unless presented with a corpse, stating that after falling through ice while ice skating when they were kids, she had survived under the water for three hours and came up pregnant. In The Installation, Sister is only mentioned when Tucker tells Grif "I fucked your sister," mainly as a comeback to Grif's insults. In Reconfiguration, Tex asked Epsilon how many women he even knows, and he said "Grif had a Sister, she seemed to like me," to which Tex replied by calling her "pretty easy." In S.O.S., while arguing with Grif, Tucker says "Your sister was my bitch, if I remember correctly." Personality Sister appears rather promiscuous, responding to, "We can just fuck this one." in reference to her, with a ,"Whoohoo!" when joining the Blues (though this may just be because she is stupid) and comments later that she thought about having a kid just so she would not be known as the, "girl that's had seven abortions". Unsurprisingly, she's not very fussy with guys; letting Doc check her out naked and letting him get up close to her in Episode 91 as well as trying to get it on with Tucker in an alternate ending of Episode 100. Sister could also possibly be bisexual, based on her calling Tex hot and not retracting the comment after finding out she's female (though once again, this could just be her stupidity, just replacing her previous "he's" with "she's" without much thought). Similarly, she tends to find just about everything hot (i.e. Tucker "spying" on her as she's getting examined by Doc). She seems to enjoy drinking since in Episode 83 when Grif mentions that "ladies drink free" she cheers enthusiastically, though is quickly silenced by Grif when he says, "not you." She may also be somewhat of a junkie, suggesting that the team could 'raid the medical supplies for morphine' and noting that she had once tried to overdose on aspirin. While she is close to her brother, she has no problem talking back to him if he says something to irritate her. In Episode 85, though he promises to keep her as safe as possible and to call if she has any problems, when he reminds her not to, "embarrass the family," she tells him, "Don't do me any favors, bitch." Relationships Despite her few appearances, Sister developed many relationships on both Red and Blue team. Themes "Yeah...Wait, what?" A running gag involves Sister saying something incredibly strange, and someone replying "Yeah...wait, what?" Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose and Tucker have all fallen into this gag. People often say it after she has told them something incredibly disturbing or sexual, like announcing her intention to raid the medicine cabinet for morphine or offering to demonstrate her 'ping pong ball trick.' This gag is referenced in the Relocated mini-series. When Sarge tells Simmons to inform Grif of his sister's death, Simmons responds "Yes, sir! Wait, what?" Stupidity Sister is also known amongst members of the canyon for her stupidity. Grif has noted that she was kicked off the cheer-leading squad three times in High School for rooting for the wrong team, and Simmons and Grif told her they were Blue almost immediately after they told her they were Red, and she just cheered for the Blues. When Grif suggested they keep her in episode 85, Simmons argues they can't since she is a blue. In retaliation to Simmons, Grif says "Yeah well she's fucking dumb too." When Wash came to visit the Canyon in Reconstruction, she thought he was a cop despite his protests and assumed asking a police officer if they were and they had to tell them was a law. She also assumed that because Wash knew it wasn't a law, he must be a cop. Skills and Abilities Maneuverability Out of all the Blood Gulch soldiers, Sister seems to be the least capable to perform any task, as she has no specialty in weaponry or combat. However, she seems to have decent driving ability like her brother, as she was able to fly a Pelican to Blood Gulch, although she didn't know what 'drive' she was in and landed on Donut. She is also one of the few characters to accurately speak Spanish and communicate with Lopez. Doc also suggests that Sister is very flexible, possibly due to her being a former cheerleader. Gallery Sister539.png|Sister as she arrives in Blood Gulch. Sistertalkingtowash.pnhg.PNG|Sister in Reconstruction. Sister S9.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo: Reach engine. Sister Bungie Labs.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo 3 engine. Sister - Best DVD.png|Sister announcing the winner LMK Draws Sister.jpg|Sister Artwork YOU LOOK HOTT! - S12PSA3.png|Sister in the Halo 4 engine. Trivia *Sister is the first female human character to appear in the series. *Sister is never referred to by her actual name in the series; instead she is widely referred to by everybody as "Sister". Her real name, Kaikaina, has only been mentioned in out-of-video features, such as DVD character profiles. **"Kaikaina" means "younger sibling of the same gender" in Hawaiian language. Sister was likely named this way as she and Grif are from Honolulu, Hawaii. This is somewhat ironic given the fact that she's Grif's sister, not brother. *The only times Sister wielded a weapon other than her usual Magnum were during the episodes Loading..., Uncommunicado, and Repent, the End Is Near, where she holds a Battle Rifle instead. In a Season 9 deleted scene, she is seen wielding a DMR with a Plasma Pistol holstered on her hip. *When asked if she was alive at Comic-Con 2010, the Rooster Teeth crew didn't answer, Geoff Ramsey simply said "That's a great question! Next question." *Sister, besides Tex, is one of two Blue Team members whose armor color isn't a shade of blue. Coincidentally, both are female. *Sister, along with Doc, is seen racing on Mongooses in the special episode D.I.Y. *She, along with Junior, appears in a deleted scene of Season 9, complaining about her exclusion from the season. Sister also makes a brief in the Season 12 PSA: "Match Breaking". *Despite her early death, Sister is included on the background of the RVBX box set, along with Junior and Andy. **She also appears sporadically in PSAs and deleted scenes later in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Deceased Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Blood Gulch Crew